First
by Jane Poirot
Summary: Based on chapter twenty-one of "Eye of the Storm": Of all the things she wanted to do before these days of happiness would end, this had to come first. No explicit spoilers, PWP.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; this is inspired by a scene in my fanfic "Eye of the Storm" and does not follow the continuity of "Requiem of the Golden Witch" (also, no Shkanon in EotS). This doesn't require for you to have read "Eye of the Storm" in order to understand what's going on; I'll avoid explicit spoilers here, so don't worry about spoiling yourself rotten.

But it helps to provide a bit of a back story: To make a long story short without spoilers, Jessica goes up against her evil brother from nineteen years ago (this was written before Ep7's release and Leon's introduction) and Lambda, thinks she's won, then they go "LOL WE TROLL YOU", family leaves after being stuck on the island for a few months, and Jessica resolves to make the most out of her time left by consummating her love for Kanon (er...yeah, I make her sound desperate here, but...it makes more sense in context). In the actual story, the moment itself is just a lime as there was already a BeaBat lemon at the beginning and I figured another lemon wouldn't be necessary. But recently, a dirty plot bunny took its form, and thus this fic is born. The beginning will be the same as from the beginning of the moment itself in the story, but the rest of it will be…different. Those of you who have read the story and view the moment as something to be left to the imagination do not have to read this, and may ignore it. Those of you who were disappointed by the lack of action in the scene itself and wished to have seen it more descriptive…read on.

Also…PWP. I feel deeply ashamed.

* * *

Jessica found Yoshiya tidying up the now vacant room the cousins had once shared. So much laughter...so much _joy_ in _life..._why did this have to happen?

_Why?_

Jessica felt a tight knot in her stomach as she walked up to Yoshiya and said, "Y—Yoshiya..."

Yoshiya looked up from making the bed. "Yes, Jessica?"

Jessica lost the words and looked away, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly. She wanted this, she really wanted this from the bottom of her heart...she had actually wanted it for some time, but it wasn't until now, when she realized how life was too precious to waste, that she had decided to go for it. So why did she have trouble saying it _now?_

"Jessica," said Yoshiya, walking over to the trembling blonde, "is something the matter? Is this about the reason you've been staying in bed?"

"I..." Jessica swallowed, her mouth dry. "Yoshiya...I...I've been thinking...we're really in love, aren't we?"

Yoshiya squeezed her hand. "Of course we are," he said gently, "It doesn't feel real, somehow...it feels like a good dream for me personally...one where I don't have to worry about being furniture, and just _being."_

That did it; Jessica reached up her sleeve, pulled the small packet out, and placed it in Yoshiya's hand. Yoshiya had to blink twice to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing...and indeed, it was a packet with a condom inside it.

He looked up into Jessica's eyes...those sweet eyes...

"Jessica," he said softly.

"Yoshiya," breathed Jessica. She wrapped her arms around Yoshiya and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The door had already been closed and locked behind her; she had no worries about anyone walking in on them while they did...this...

Yoshiya slid his arms around her waist and kissed back with as much passion as she had just shown. He was not entirely sure what had just inspired Jessica to approach him with this offer. "That" had been on his mind recently, but he dismissed the idea just as easily as it came along. Accepting himself as human was coming easier to him with each day. And yet…there was still something not real about this "affair" with Jessica. Something…beyond human. As though this sudden confidence had come from an entirely different world.

He had a good time with meeting up with her in private to talk, and to exchange secret kisses and words of affection. And he had been content with just that alone. Even so, he found himself wanting more. Kisses were one thing. Sleeping together was entirely different. It was almost like a seal of official commitment.

And to have Jessica approach him so bluntly by showing her intentions…

He continued to hold on to the small but crucial packet in his hand as he used the other to run across the back of her purple cardigan, his fingers delicately playing with the soft, almost woolly material. His feet, as though to signify the beginning of a dance, moved across the floor while still holding Jessica close, their lips still locked together.

Upon feeling a slight stumble, he broke off the kiss, the two lightly panting for air. Their eyes met. To the bed? said the look.

To the bed, replied the look.

Yoshiya took a slight step back. He moved his hands to Jessica's shoulders and, while still looking into her eyes, gently lowered her onto the bed.

Jessica pulled her legs back up and rolled over slightly as Yoshiya lay next to her. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, some getting caught in ropes and tangling up into knots, the others flying gaily without a care in the world. To finally be able to do "this" with the one whom she had come around to feel these feelings for…an infatuation that blossomed into love with time and care, as a seed blossomed into a flower with rain and sun…it almost made her entirely forget Sento's mockery, that cruel smirk he displayed before she was thrust back into reality.

What was she thinking? She couldn't let Sento ruin this for her…no, she _would not_ let Sento ruin this for her.

She kicked off her shoes and yanked off her socks before rolling over to Yoshiya, who had just finished doing something similar. She moved in closer, close enough to feel his breath against her face, and kissed him. Her hands moved up to his hat, which found itself on the nightstand within seconds.

His head now hat-free, Jessica moved one hand through his hair. Smooth, soft, almost silky.

Yoshiya allowed her hand to move through his hair. Gentle, brushing, slightly ticklish.

Now, it was his turn to move one hand to the back of her head, wherein he slid his hand through her soft ponytail, and found the band keeping her hair up. He parted his lips from hers ever so slightly as he slid the band off. Jessica helped him the rest of the way before sitting up, tossing the band over to where the hat lay, and gave her head a good shake, letting her blonde hair fall loose down her shoulders.

She slid a bit further up the bed, Yoshiya following after. She stopped, took Yoshiya by the hand with the condom, and pulled him up further. Then, she took it out of his hand and placed it on the nightstand. During the nights the cousins spent sleeping in this one room, she remembered hearing Battler mutter "I should've looked in the God damn drawer" in his sleep. She was just guessing, but she assumed it had something to do with his current "situation" with Beato. She had been tempted to wake him up with "Or you should've placed it in plain sight" but took pity on him and restrained herself.

It would probably be a good idea to follow her own advice.

The kissing resumed, and it was then that Yoshiya took the next step: He began to slowly unbutton her cardigan before slipping it off, his hands slightly shaking as he did so. He then moved to her tie, which his fingers, still shaking, managed to undo the knot, slide the material around her neck, and then cast aside.

They parted for air, panting with slight more volume. Jessica's face flushed with heat and excitement. She wondered if this was how Beato had felt right before she and Battler—

Then she realized she probably shouldn't be making such an analogy.

Jessica placed Yoshiya's hands on the top button of her blouse. She helped him undo the first few buttons before he did the rest himself. Then, she leaned in and began the kissing once more.

This time, however, she wanted to try something…different.

She parted her lips ever so slightly against Yoshiya's lips, hoping he would get her intended message. Yoshiya took the hint and his lips parted in return. Neither knew which one would start, and as a result, both tongues ended up clashing almost simultaneously before finding their respective places.

_Oh yes…_this was getting _good…_

Jessica shuddered, feeling a slow-rising pleasurable excitement as Yoshiya removed her blouse while still continuing the kiss. In the back of her mind she thought, _If mom saw us like this now, she'd keel over from a heart attack!_

Fortunately for Natsuhi, she was in the main mansion, thinking her daughter was wandering around somewhere. And so her heart would be healthy for another day.

The build-up got to be too much for Jessica and she quickly parted, leaving behind a slight trail of saliva on her chin. She noticed and quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand. It was when she did this that she looked down and realized she was now in her bra and skirt.

She bit her lip and looked into Yoshiya's eyes. She felt the slightest bit of fluster, though she knew Yoshiya wouldn't be the type to just ogle her. There was nothing particularly fancy about her bra; it was just a standard white, soft-cup bra with slight lace. She knew she could probably keep it on while they were…together…and yet, a part of her wanted him to see everything, every part of her.

But not yet.

Yoshiya kissed her on the cheek, his lips moving across her face, and down her neck, giving her cause to shiver and moan softly. Then, he used one hand to scrunch up her skirt before slowly, gently, pulling it down and off her legs and tossing it to the ground. It fell like a blooming rose in spring.

Jessica, now in her bra and panties, said, "H—hey, Yoshiya…I don't think it would be fair if I were the only one undressed…do you?"

Yoshiya looked up. "No…I don't quite think so," he replied, sitting up straight. Jessica helped him discard the black shirt to reveal a pale chest; gone as well were the red pants, now also leaving Yoshiya in his underwear.

The two youths breathed heavily as their eyes met, their anticipation growing fervent. Where would this lead to? And would it all be worth it?

The first question could be answered without a doubt.

The second question could only be answered once the conclusion of the first was reached.

Jessica felt almost disappointed to have Yoshiya's hand already move to her panties and begin to slide them off. Nonetheless, she waited until they were off and thrown to the floor before she said, "Yoshiya…it's okay to take off my bra."

"Are…are you sure?" asked Yoshiya. It wasn't that _he_ didn't want to see what was under it; it was whether _Jessica_ would want him to see. If he were to attempt to take it off, how would she react? Would she get angry? Bashful?

And to have her actually give permission…

"I'm…I'm sure," said Jessica almost weakly, feeling her body about to give out from the half-lying position she was in as she leaned against the headboard, though this had less to do with any exhaustion and more from her feeling increasingly lightheaded. "We've already gotten this far, haven't we?"

Yoshiya's cheeks reddened, prompting her to ask, "And _you're_ okay with…?"

"Yes," said Yoshiya quickly, "Absolutely."

He curled his hands around her back and moved them up until he found the small latches in the back. He had some difficulty undoing them, as Jessica noticed, and so she moved her hands to help him undo the latches, then removed and joined with all the other layers of clothing.

It was then that they both realized there was only one layer of clothing left between them: Yoshiya's briefs.

Jessica knew all she had to now was remove the underwear, get the condom, and they'd be ready to go. However…she was not quite satisfied with simply getting it over with. She was feeling a rising, burning pleasure that only begged for this to go on.

"Before we begin," said Jessica, "I'm okay with you…doing what you want…"

"You…you mean…" said Yoshiya slowly, beginning to get a good idea as to where this was going.

Jessica nodded. She slid down onto the bed, leaned her head against the pillow, and said softly, "I trust you."

She closed her eyes, aware of how slightly chilly the temperature had become. She felt this slight chilliness for the first couple seconds.

Then, she felt Yoshiya slowly lower part of his body against hers. She felt a pair of lips brushing softly against her breasts, though awkwardly at first. She felt a hand slowly slide up her thigh, and up towards that one spot…that spot that would make this _so_ much better…

She shivered. She briefly worried she was about to have an asthma attack, for her breathing grew shallower and her heart began to race. That would be a definite mood-killer.

To her relief, she was simply growing more and more aroused by his touch, by his lips on her bare skin, by the mere thought of what was to come…

By that one finger finally…

Striking…

That…

_Oh…_

Jessica gasped and shivered, her mind temporarily going blank as the only sensation that flooded her was sheer, shameless _pleasure,_ pleasure like she had never felt before. It was a feeling that she longed to hold on to tight…and never…let…

She let out a breath and panted when the feeling was over all too quickly, leaving behind a less-satisfactory damp feeling. She opened her eyes and saw that Yoshiya was now sitting up, realizing he was looking over at the pile of clothes on the floor, almost as though in shame.

Had this been too much for him? Had allowing him to touch her in such a manner given him shame, even though she felt none?

"Jessica," said Yoshiya softly, not looking at her, "You…really didn't mind…"

Jessica shook her head. "Of course not. Did you…?"

Yoshiya let out a breath.

"Yoshiya…are you, um…"

Yoshiya understood what she meant, and he nodded. Yes, Jessica giving him the appropriate permission to explore her body had left him aroused and ready.

"So…I guess it's time to get out the…" said Jessica awkwardly.

Yoshiya nodded. "Yes…I guess it is."

Jessica helped Yoshiya remove his briefs and have them be the final item to be tossed aside. Then, she carefully took the condom out of the wrapper and helped roll it on. Her face was burning as she remembered "the talk" from when she was around eleven years old. Her parents had given her the bare minimum facts of sex, and the changes her body would undergo to prepare herself for it. In secret, however, she had found the book her mother thought had been placed on a shelf she was too short to reach, and learned more than she even wanted to know at that age.

She remembered a passage about how not every condom size fit all…

What if this was the wrong size? Would their efforts, up to now, be in vain? Would they have to stop where they were, get dressed, and wait another day until Jessica somehow managed to smuggle boxes of different sizes past her parents? Or would they risk it anyway?

_Should_ they risk it?

Jessica had tried to imagine how she would act if she were in Beato's shoes, and found herself unable to. She couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what that had to be like…

She let out a sigh of relief when it turned out to be the right size after all, and it was on securely. She looked into Yoshiya's eyes. This time, no words needed to be spoken.

_I am ready,_ their eyes said.

But what position to do it in? Him on top? Her on top? Them side-by-side?

Jessica's feet kicked the blankets partway down and she slid under them, nodding for Yoshiya to do the same. He slid under the blankets, and on top of her, pulling the blankets up a few inches. She closed her eyes, and subconsciously took a deep breath as though she were about to dive underwater and swim to the very bottom.

She felt it happen, she knew it was happening; she felt him inside her, a slow friction, and she opened her eyes. "Yoshiya…"

Yoshiya went in a bit further, and she let out a gasp. It hurt, it hurt, _God_ it hurt…

She took a few deep breaths as Yoshiya kissed her collarbone, and slowly up her neck. As she began to relax she thought, _Okay…this is getting better…this doesn't feel so bad…_

And the feeling grew better.

But it wasn't just because she was less tense, or because the more awkward aspect was over with, or because the pain had lessened.

It was because she was here, in the arms of the one person whom she wanted this with, with nothing in the world to stand against them in this moment.

"Jessica…"

It was because with her in his arms, he had received the assurance he was not furniture. He was human, and alive, capable of feeling an overwhelming passion.

"Yoshiya…"

It was because, of all the things she wanted to do before these days of happiness would end, this had to come first.

"Jessica…"

It was over.

Yoshiya pulled out and lay next to her, both breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her back, and she the same. Jessica closed her eyes and lay her head on Yoshiya's shoulder, while he also closed his eyes and lay his head on top of hers.

_So…this is what having an actual lover is like, huh?_ thought Jessica. She knew they would eventually have to get up; they could not stay in bed all day, as much as they wanted to. But for now, it wouldn't hurt to lie here for just a few extra minutes.

She was in a blissful euphoria, not quite ready to come down off this cloud. She slowly breathed in and out, thinking about what had just happened over these past few minutes. Had they really just…

Just…

She wasn't quite sure what to call it. Love making? Consummation of their love?

Whatever it was, it left her with a longing to stay here, just a little while longer, in the arms of her lover.

A thought struck her: Had Sento…ever felt anything like this before? Had he ever felt _any_ sort of love towards another human being…_ever?_

Maybe he did…maybe he didn't…

Her mind naturally drifted away from the thought of Sento, and she allowed her senses to feel the soft fabric, the exhaustion of her body, the smooth skin of Yoshiya…

Eventually, she opened her eyes at the same time Yoshiya did. The two young lovers smiled and blushed before they slowly got out of bed to collect their clothes on the floor.

"I'll, er, be in the bathroom," muttered Jessica as she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. She was certain the door was locked, but there was still the chance of someone finding a way to unlock it from the outside, as Battler had proven during his own little adventure.

* * *

Jessica emerged from the guest house fifteen minutes later, fully-dressed and cleaned up, giving off the impression she had simply gone through the guest house for a walk.

Well, she _hoped_ this was the impression she was giving off, anyway; after coming off of her cloud, she realized how _sore_ she felt. She managed to walk normally as she approached Natsuhi, who was taking a walk through the rose garden.

"There you are, Jessica!" sighed Natsuhi. "I've been meaning to have a talk with you."

"Oh?" said Jessica, adjusting her ponytail. "What about?"

"About how to behave at your cousin's wedding," said Natsuhi, taking Jessica aside for a walk, "Your behaviour is improving, but you still have a ways to go."

"Yeah, sure," sighed Jessica, part of her mind still on what happened only minutes ago.

"That is just what I'm talking about," said Natsuhi sternly. As she continued to lecture, Jessica smiled to herself. She and Yoshiya had their moment.

And not even Sento could take that away from her.

_The end_


End file.
